A Midsummer Night
by fridaynightfights
Summary: I just can't apologize / For what I did to myself / My bed's an ocean liner / And I can't call for help [Victubia AU, contains saucy Pewdiecry]


"A shilling for your thoughts?"

It was Saturday night. The night in which the Late Night Bar was at it's most alive. Laughter, cheers, singing, and general merriment ran through the patron's veins as they had their eyes on The Late Night Crew. All members notorious for being warm, inviting, and generally fun to be around. Tonight was no different.

Except for one, who sat by his lonesome with his eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes darkened.

Lord Pewdiepie, known for his "Fridays with Pewdiepie" radio show. Normally very silly and kind, but tonight, something crawled up and bit him on the ass. And Lord Cryaotic was going to figure out what.

The Duck Lord glanced up at the bartender, who was cleaning glasses absently. Lord Pewdiepie raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining the guests?"

"You _are_ a guest." Lord Cryaotic retorted. Lord Pewdiepie sighed. He would have normally found his gibe clever, but tonight he simply wasn't in the mood for it.

"Well, I'd rather be left alone, please. What ails me isn't of your interest."

"Oh, sir. Trust me, it is in my best interest to keep my patrons at thier highest spirits. I would rather you let whatever bothers you off your chest than wallow in it." Lord Pewdiepie almost scoffed at this, if only it weren't for the earnestness in Lord Cryaotic's voice. Even with having chatted with him a bit prior to tonight, Lord Pewdiepie knew that that twinge in his voice meant he was speaking the truth, truthfully. That, and he looked like he would have never complied with leaving him be anyway. Lord Pewdiepie sighed yet again.

"You know of my radio show, correct?" Lord Pewdiepie started.

"Of course."

"Well, I had planned on taking listener's suggestions for this week, "Pewds does Everything"." Lord Cryaotic nodded, urging him to continue. "And as expected, I received many tips to go to this mansion, to that graveyard, and so on. Yet, one of them caught my eye. It was so interesting, I thought that it would justify as one whole episode. Have you ever heard of Curien Mansion?"

"I can not say I have."

"Understandable, because there was _nothing_ in it! Apparently, it was supposed to be the scariest place in all of Victubia. But guess what? The whole place was just a mansion for spider webs. Nothing else! And now I'll have to start over and look through my tips again knowing that I wasted a whole day on a faulty suggestion." Lord Pewdiepie groaned irritably and slumped, having his troubles catch up on him again. Lord Cryaotic, meanwhile, said nothing. Lord Pewdiepie looked up at him, expecting maybe a sympathetic apology, or anything at all. Instead, the bartender knelt down. Lord Pewdiepie tried to lean over the counter to see what he was doing, but quickly sat in place as Lord Cryaotic emerged with bottles of alcohol and what appeared to be some sort of pink juice. In a quick, yet fantastic show of master alcohol mixing, Lord Cryaotic set a cocktail glass in front of Lord Pewdiepie and poured the mixed drink. A bright, sparkly, and very rose colored. The final touch? A raspberry.

"... Is this not a drink served for woman?" Lord Pewdiepie seemed almost offended by the presense of the drink in front of him. Lord Cryaotic tusked in a disapproving way.

"Don't question that. Just taste it."

Lord Pewdiepie gave a questioning stare at Lord Cryaotic, than at the drink. Very lady like in nature. He almost felt his reputation slipping just being in a 20 foot radius of it.

Regerdless of his better judgements, he took the glass and tipped it into his mouth.

The liquid of the drink burnt his throat as it trailed down his esophagus, the alcohol already taking effect as he felt his frusturations bubble away whilst the raspberry sensation overpowered his taste buds. He tipped his glass down enough to take a short breath before a desperate need he had never felt made itself known. He quickly downed the rest of the drink, feeling twice of the pain, but twice of the fruity pleasure invading his senses. Far too quickly, Lord Pewdiepie noticed the last drops of the fluid vanish, leaving a feeling of desire in their path. He looked straight at Lord Cryaotic with teasingly begging eyes, lifting his glass.

"Lord Cryaotic, more lady drinks, if you will."

Lord Cryaotic let out a small chuckle at his eagerness. "Where did your doubt go, Lord Pewdiepie?" He bantered, yet whipped up another delightful cocktail.

Another down.

Another consumed.

The more Lord Pewdiepie enjoyed, the more he felt his mind fall into a haze that he more than welcomed. His worries, apprehensions, and concerns all fog up in a cloud of satisfaction. The night rolled away with the laughter of the two Lords enjoying themselves, partaking in small talk and fruity cocktails of grand variety.

Lord Cryaotic would sip away at a drink himself, taking time to savor the taste. Lord Pewdiepie, however, drank away as if each gulp would be his last. In no time at all, his judgement was completely fazed, his speech slurred, and his face flushed from the amount of alcohol in his system.

Perfect.

"N' so I told 'im... "Why would 'chu leave that in t'e rubb-ish bin?" ..."

"Forgive me for interupting." Lord Cryaotic stopped Lord Pewdiepie before he could finish telling a story of nothing in particular as they had both been doing the entirety of the night. He then gestured towards the clock in the bar. Just looking at the time seemed to knock the drunk out of Lord Pewdiepie's face as his eyes bulged it in surprise at just how much of the night he had blown away just drinking and talking to Lord Cryaotic. The issue wasn't the fact that so much time was spent on lounging around, the issue was Lady Marzia was sure to be worried about him if he stayed out for too late. And now was _far_ too late.

"Thank you for notifying me of the hour, Lord Cryaotic. It has been my pleasure to speak with you, but I must be going n-" Oh, how Lord Pewdiepie tried. As graceful and sophisticated as he wanted to keep his image, his distracted mind refused to co-operate with his legs and he took a tumble towards the sleek wooden floor of the bar. Now, he looked foolish in front of one of the only companions he had made in Victubia. Outstanding.

Lord Cryaotic bellowed a hearty laughter, which just made the man on the ground pout at his coldness. The least he could do was help the poor man on his feet!

And he did just that, just with an air of smugness on him. If he wasn't wearing a mask to hide his visage, Lord Pewdiepie was sure that a smirk would be adorning it's features.

"I think it would be for the best if I accompanied you home, Lord Pewdiepie. You are in no shape to be on your own, it seems." One could tell Lord Cryaotic was trying to be serious, but a stifled giggle that hung from his words only showed that he was teasing the poor shamed Lord. What a gentleman. Lord Pewdiepie realeased a "pfft" at his "generosity".

"Please, I don't desire to be treated like a newborn babe, Lord Cryaotic." Lord Pewdiepie attempted to reach his full height, just slightly taller than the bartendar. Doing so resulted in him losing his center of balance yet again, but this time Lord Pewdiepie attempted to cover his stumble by leaning on his cane. Lord Cryaotic, however, was no fool. He saw right through his cover and guffawed at it.

"Perhaps not like a newborn babe, moreso like a newborn calf." Lord Cryaotic chortled. Lord Pewdiepie felt his cheeks burn, and not from the alcohol.

"Oh, leave me be." Lord Pewdiepie protested against Lord Cryaotic's badgering by heading towards the front door of the bar. Unexpectadly, Lord Cryaotic trailed after him and put a hand to his shoulder in an effort to get Lord Pewdiepie to stop.

"Okay, okay, forgive my insensitiveness, Lord Pewdiepie. In all seriousness, the streets of Victubia have been getting rather hectic as of late, especially around the night time. Let me serve as an escort, of sorts, to ensure you get home safely." Lord Pewdiepie inspected Lord Cryaotic to make sure he wasn't just taunting him. While he couldn't see his profile, Lord Pewdiepie could sense sincerity in Lord Cryaotic's voice. Giving up, Lord Pewdiepie sighed in defeat.

"If you insist. But know that I won't be taking anymore jives from you!"

"Understood." Lord Cryaotic turned his head to announce over his shoulder. "Red! Watch over the bar. I'll be heading out now."

* * *

It had been a couple of minutes, already Lord Pewdiepie felt as if he had regained control over his legs again. Normally, he would have let Lord Cryaotic return to the bar and his job by now, but honestly? He enjoyed Lord Cryaotic's company. Back at the bar and even now on the streets of downtown Victubia, he was quite the chatter, listener, and humorous when he wasn't making fun of him. He already felt comfortable with Lord Cryaotic. He felt as if he knew him for years, despite only spending the hours tonight and smaller instances prior talking to him.

Well, there was one thing he didn't know about.

The white porcelain that covered his visage. What was it there for? What was it hiding? Surely it had to be for good reason, but Lord Pewdiepie couldn't imagine that it was there to cover his face, as the rest of Lord Cryaotic was rather attractive. To his broad shoulders, slim waist, and shapely posterior that could be seen through hugging fabric.

Goodness! Must be the alcohol talking.

But the question was still seeded in his mind, why the mask?

Would it be too forward to ask? Did Lord Cryaotic even feel as content with him as Lord Pewdiepie did? A clearing of the throat knocked Lord Pewdiepie back down to Earth, realizing that he hadn't been walking for quite some time.

"Is something on your mind again?" Lord Cryaotic questioned, blank face of his mask looking straight at him, into him.

Better now than never? Indeed.

"Lord Cryaotic, pardon me if this is too forward..." Lord Pewdiepie began. He observed if anything about Lord Cryaotic would indicate nervousness, uncomfortableness, or anything of the sort. But no, the bartender remained as he was, interested to hear what Lord Pewdiepie had to ask. "But, why do you wear a mask?" He bit his bottom lip, almost as if the words burned him on their way out of his lips.

"Allow me to follow that up with another question." Lord Cryaotic's reaction was intriguing, to say the least. He didn't seem fazed by the inquiry, but he didn't seem to want to actually answer it either. Was this his way of delaying his answer? "Why ask?"

"For the reason that I don't think you use it to hide your face." Lord Pewdiepie attempted to keep his answer brief. After all, he did ask first.

"_Would_ you like to see my face, Lord Pewdiepie?" Said Lord almost lost his balance again at that. Lord Cryaotic had successfully turned the tables on him, and for what reason? Now Lord Pewdiepie was _sure_ that the mask was not used to cover anything. Then why? Why was there a mask if not for shame?

"I... wouldn't be against seeing it."

"I see."

The change of scenery happened in almost a blur. Lord Cryaotic had grabbed Lord Pewdiepie's wrist and quickly led him down a dark alleyway. Not a soul would dare to linger in such a place. Without even noticing, Lord Pewdiepie had been backed up against a wall, with Lord Cryaotic ensuring he would not be snaking his way out his grasp. And now here he was, Lord Pewdiepie in a rancid alley, in an uncomfortable closeness with Lord Cryaotic.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Lord Pewdiepie glowered. He would have said far more, if it weren't for Lord Cryaotic interrupting him.

"What do you think?" His voice, all of a sudden very unlike the times he had heard it before. Now, it had dropped several octaves, becoming pleasantly deep, yet smooth, like the finest velvet. It was so sultry, Lord Pewdiepie felt a shiver run down his spine, a strange and unwelcome sensation. And yet, he let it continue as Lord Cryaotic leaned in ever more, their chests now touching. The introduction of heat surprised Lord Pewdiepie, as he let out a small gasp. He could only pray that his heart lay still enough to not be detected, but he could even feel his organ pump blood all the way to his face, hearing the beats in his ears and warmth on his cheeks. Lord Cryaotic began to speak again, but this time just close enough to Lord Pewdiepie's ear that he could hear every vibration that flowed from his words. "Take off my mask, my Lord."

Lord Pewdiepie felt his knees shake, and he almost lost his footing simply by those words. Of course, he was too busy being pinned to a wall to have time to fall.

His hand absent mindedly reached towards the back of Lord Cryaotic's head. His gloved fingers trailed towards the hinges that sealed away Lord Cryaotic's appearance. Once he had the strings gripped between his index and thumb, Lord Pewdiepie felt time slow to crawl. All it would take was a flick of a wrist, and Lord Cryaotic would be exposed. On one hand, he felt uncertainty crawl up his heart. Once the mask was off, what would follow? Already the distance between them was almost non-existent, who would say that once the barrier was removed, that the two Lords would take the plunge together? Yet, another side of him screeched for more. It was ignited by the flames of desire, the desire to close the space. Such a need was alien to Lord Pewdiepie, at least on the notion that his heart burned for the touch of another man. It was strange, repulsive, but exciting and magnetic. It muddled his mind until it turned to the goop of it's most basic instincts. He needed this. Why? The answer was not clear, but he needed it more than anything.

So, Lord Pewdiepie stretched the knot, loosening it's grip. The process felt painfully slow, but the more he did so, the more the mask slipped off.

Until the piece of porcelain dropped unto the cobblestone floor with a gratifying clunk. It was then that Lord Pewdiepie's suspicions were confirmed. Lord Cryaotic did not, without a doubt, wear his mask to conceal his face.

His face. It couldn't be described without losing grasp of the English language, as if the stunningness of it had forcefully tied your tongue into knots that refused to be untied. The bone structure was almost as if it was carefully sculpted, every bit perfect in Lord Pewdiepie's eyes. His lips, a seductive pair which were slightly parted, letting out hot breaths that tickled on landing. And best of all, his eyes, a radiant blue that captured Lord Pewdiepie's own, filled with deviant, flirtatious sparks. All of it enticed him. All of it had trapped him into a realm completely far from reality. Lord Pewdiepie felt the weight of his heart as it drummed in a rapid pace. He was stuck, unable to move, breathing short and shallow breaths. He had never felt so vulnerable, like moldable clay in Lord Cryaotic's hands. And yet, despite his pride, the mood wasn't unwelcome.

Lord Cryaotic raised his hand, softly running it across Lord Pewdiepie's cheek before letting it rest on the back of his neck, playing with the longer strands of his sandy blonde hair. He leaned in just enough for an eskimo kiss to gracefully land, and shortly after tilting his head so that the gap between the two men was just barely centimeters. Their foreheads touched gingerly, and Lord Pewdiepie felt his breaths gain a shake in their stead. They were just so close. So close, that he could smell Lord Cryaotic's scent. Very much like the Late Night bar that they had been previously in, plus his own unique smell that was vaguely like an exotic spice. His smell, his heat, his eyes, all of him was lulling Lord Pewdiepie's eyes to shut in the warm sensation of the sheer passion of the situation. Before his eyes closed, there was a slight hint of a smirk dancing on Lord Cryaotic's lips as he breathed out the final words:

"Don't worry about it, my Lord."

At first, it was just the faintest. Like a ghost's caress, Lord Cryaotic's lips met Lord Pewdiepie's. Despite it's nature, Lord Pewdiepie felt everything lock up. His breath hitched and it held there, his mind stopped processing his surroundings except for the soft feel of a pair of lips on his. However, he felt his nerves more alive than ever. They shook and shivered, a shockwave all across his body, to the tips of his fingers and toes. Soon, the kiss intensified, as Lord Cryaotic enveloped his lips with Lord Pewdiepie's own. The breath that Lord Pewdiepie left in his throat was lost as it was taken away by the waves of pleasure now invading his senses. His stomach bubbled in pleasant bursts as the kiss heated up the proximity of Lord Pewdiepie's face, the kiss burning his lips and cheeks. His heart beat in a short, but heavy rhythm as Lord Cryaotic's fingers ran through his hair and tugged on the strands lightly as he pushed Lord Pewdiepie's head towards him, deepening the kiss more and increasing the closeness of their bodies. Good Lord, this feeling was something alien, unknown, but Lord Pewdiepie relished in it. Every bit of the bartender was sweeping him off into something so different, yet intriguing.

And then it stopped abruptly, their lips departing with a barely audible smooching sound. Lord Pewdiepie's lips were bright red from being scorched by Lord Cryaotic's own, a faint buzzing sensation left in their absence. Lord Pewdiepie felt his lungs almost greedily take in as much air as possible, breathing hot and heavy breaths with a dry tongue. As if careful not to break the intimacy, Lord Pewdiepie's eyes opened in a half-lidded, lazy, and lustful glance. His eyes met Lord Cryaotic's dazzlingly blue in a state much like his own, clouded with desire.

They closed again, as Lord Pewdiepie had taken the reins by forcefully pressing his lips against Lord Cryaotic's own. Once again, they were both tangled up in the thirst for each other, except this time Lord Pewdiepie was much more willing to participate.

The second round was quickly picking up pace. While the first time was more careful and sheepish, there was only ferocity and passion in the caressing this time. Lord Pewdiepie was eager to feel more of Lord Cryaotic than just his lips, so he let his hands explore. His hands ended up at Lord Cryaotic's back, gripping his neck teasingly and tracing circles on the trapezium muscles. Lord Cryaotic swiftly picked up on this act, as he let his second hand find refuge on Lord Pewdiepie's chest, lightly rubbing it every once in a while. The need for more intimacy scalded the two Lord's hearts. They were already so close, practically every part of their bodies being warmed by the other's touch, but it wasn't enough. In a particularly desperation notion, Lord Pewdiepie stuck out his tongue ever so slightly and delicately ran the damp and heated organ across Lord Cryaotic's bottom lip. Lord Cryaotic promptly responded by parting his lips to allow entry. The kiss deepened even more as their tongues interlaced while their kisses engulfed their lips. Lord Cryaotic tasted very much like the raspberry cocktail Lord Pewdiepie had enjoyed so much. Much like the drink's effects, Lord Cryaotic's kisses were chipping away at his mind, numbing it until all of it was him, leaving a fruity and pleasant taste.

This went on for what seemed like a graceful eternity. It was like a weightless existence, and yet a scorching fire raging on in their cores.

More gasps of pleasure.

More lip sucking.

More painful drumming of the heart.

More.

Mo-

"Aaah! A-aa ah?!"

It shattered. It had completely shattered. The illusion, passion, intimacy vanished as reality stung.

Lord Cryaotic was biting down on Lord Pewdiepie's tongue. Now, Lord Pewdiepie didn't mind love bites, but there was no adoration in the amount of force that was being applied. Lord Pewdiepie screamed in displeasure to signal rejection in what he assumed to be Lord Cryaotic's attempt at being kinky. But all he had to do was open his eyes.

Whoever was in front of him was not Lord Cryaotic. In fact, Lord Pewdiepie had no idea what it even was.

It's eyes were wide, pupils dilated and a shatteringly icy blue. Tears black as oil ran down it's bony, veiny face. Yet it's grin stretched all the way to his ears, teeth as sharp as shattered glass. It's calculating and cold stare pierced right through Lord Pewdiepie's heart and twisted it in an agonizingly painful way, his organ pumping blood at a much faster and terrified pace. Lord Pewdiepie's hands clamped under his leather gloves and his forehead sweat anxiously.

Although, he didn't get to relish in his fear for long as It bit down on his tongue even harder. The taste of iron filling his mouth as streams of blood began to pour out of his mouth. In a desperate panic, Lord Pewdiepie began screaming at the top of his lungs. All that came out was hopeless gargles as the red liquid began to spill out at a much faster rate. His mind pounded in stinging motions, his wild attempts at breathing constricted his lungs, his eyes involuntarily watered and overflowed over his cheeks at the amount of terror he was feeling in his heart.

_Did you really believe you could overpower me?_

The hand that was once used for loving caresses on Lord Pewdiepie's chest, now a skinny, crawly replica, pressed against him at a painful pressure.

_In my own domain?_

More and more compression. There was an attempt at screaming, but the pain was so unbearable that the shout had become caught in Lord Pewdiepie's throat.

_You? You are pathetic. Just observe yourself._

His ribs. Oh god, his ribs. The most horrible snapping sounds filled his ears as his ribs were slowly destroyed, the pain almost unbearable as the shrapnel of his bones stabbed him at every bit of his chest. How he hadn't been able to escape into a state of unconsciousness, Lord Pewdiepie would never know.

_Nothing but a mere mortal._

It's fingers snaked around Lord Pewdiepie's heart, not quite touching it. It's long and ghastly fingernails, however, left trails of terror of the very surface. There was a ringing in Lord Pewdiepie's ears. Yet, the terror, horror, pain. They all muddled together into nothing. Lord Pewdiepie felt nothing as It's fingers wrapping and gripping at his heart.

_Less than_

_one_

_you_

_are_

_trash_

Heart racing.

Vision.

Dark rings enclosing.

Cold.

* * *

YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME.

The crackle of fire.

An anguished, blood curdling, world shaking scream.

And then nothing.

"Lo-"

"Wa-"

"How is he?"

Like a rubber band, life snapped back. The aftermath a dizzy spell and a sting.

Lord Pewdiepie's eyes shot open. His lungs, no longer filled with blood, frantically began their work once again. Lord Pewdiepie coughed and sputtered violently, but so damn grateful that he was getting oxygen in his system. The world spun unbearably, yet the ground underneath was still. Lord Pewdiepie went on his hands and knees and hung on for dear life and let his brain catch up with his situation.

In a large hallway. A mansion? Man with a notebook, Lord Ken, famous reporter. Woman with bright red hair, Red, Late Night Crew member.

Mask.

Lord Cryaotic. Examining the surrounding area.

"Lord Pewdiepie! Welcome to the world of the living!" Lord Ken sneered, most likely at an attempt to make light of the situation. He approached the Duck Lord, but was stopped by Red, who glanced at him with cautious eyes and muttered words of warning only for his ears. Something about giving him space? Acceptable enough.

The spinning stopped and Lord Pewdiepie attempted to stand up, but his knees shook so violently that he had to opt for sitting down on the old wooden floor instead. He stretched his neck to ease his breathing and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He noted it was damp, possibly from sweat. After letting his mind settle finally, Lord Pewdipie was mentally prepared to be relayed the information he needed.

"Well..." Lord Ken started. He paused to gather his thoughts. "I got an anonymous tip about this place, Curien Mansion. "Very haunted. Would make for outstanding report.", it said. Intrigued, I had to go see the mansion for myself, but if it was "very haunted", then I knew I would need the assistance of Lord Cryaotic and Miss Red. Both very reliable people in this field." Red smiled at this, flattered. "But it seems you took all the haunting! By the time we arrived, the supernatural activities were off the charts and we could hear you screaming from outside the mansion. My lord, you should have seen Lord Cryaotic! He sprinted so fast he was almost a blur. And Red! Her fire abilities are incredible, she took down the demon like it was nothing!"

"Oh, be quiet." Said lady couldn't take much more flattery.

"Anyway, I'm glad we got here when we did, otherwise who knows what would have happened to you!"

So the tip wasn't just a farce. Theory? The demon that resided in the mansion trapped him in a hallucination and would have very muched killed him. Lord Ken was right, he was very fortunate to have the three arrive when they did.

"Well, I can't thank you all enough. I would be a splatter on the wall if it was not for you all." Truly, Lord Pewdiepie was grateful for their actions. Lord Ken and Red both grinned and waved off his thanks.

"Please, the pleasure is all ours." Red reassured politely, speaking both her and Lord Ken's thoughts.

"Mansion's clear!" A holler a good distance away from the trio rang across the hallway. Lord Cryaotic emerged from a distant door and caught up to his companions. The blank stare of his mask shifted in Lord Pewdiepie's direction. Lord Pewdiepie's heart caught in his throat. The image of his face, the deep kisses... yes, the illusion was still very vivid on his mind. But it was just trickery to lure him into a death trap, yes? Now that it was over, such a thing would never occur. Right? Right.

Yet he couldn't stop the butterflies when Lord Cryaotic approached him. It seemed almost like a slow strut as time seemed to crawl by. When he knelt down on one knee, stretched out his hand, and said:

"You look like you need assistance."

Lord Pewdiepie almost fainted then and there. However, he avoided such a strange situation by gracefully taking Lord Cryaotic's hand and letting him help him on his feet. Lord Pewdiepie prayed that the blush emerging on his cheeks wasn't too noticeable.

"Much appreciated, thank you." Lord Pewdiepie mustered without stuttering. Too much. Lord Cryaotic acknowledged his thanks with a curt nod.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Lord Ken declared loudly, breaking the atmosphere. (Again, much appreciated by Lord Pewdiepie.) He reached into his back pocket and pulled out something very familiar to Lord Pewdiepie. Lord Pewdiepie's eyes widened at the object in his hand.

"My recorder? Why do you have it?" Yes, the very recorder used for his "Fridays with Pewdiepie" show. The one that captured all the spooks and terrors that his audience ate up like hotcakes. Lord Ken cleared his throat, ready to explain.

"We caught the demon just about to destroy your footage. Luckily, we were able to take it away before it could." Lord Ken handed the recorder to it's rightful owner, who was very glad to have it back in his possession. "Good thing too, since I'm sure the footage will make for your most popular "Fridays with Pewdiepie" yet!" Lord Ken chuckled amiably. Lord Pewdiepie joined him, but forced. He would have found it more humorous if the experience in Curien Mansion was less... traumatizing.

"Thank you, but I don't there is going to be a "Fridays with Pewdiepie" this week. I just want to get out of here for good, to be honest."

"Ah, then let's do that. We've been here for far too long anyway." Red pitched in as she led the group downstairs to the main doorway. Lord Pewdiepie happily trailed behind her. Too happily, as he practically stumbled on the steps. He would have met the stairs and probably roll down, but Lord Cryaotic was quick to the call and caught him before anything could happen.

"Watch your step, sir." Lord Cryaotic chuckled. Lord Pewdiepie flushed in embarrassment. Even in reality, he was stumbling like a fool in front of his companions.

"Well, I suppose I'm a little too excited on getting home after such a long day." Lord Pewdiepie chortled along with him.

"I see that." Lord Cryaotic quipped. "Perhaps I should escort you home. Just to ensure you don't run into any more trouble."

* * *

Inspired by: livestre[don'tcallmeDottie]am/4zypv

Victubia created by: Gabbi dA. May she never see this or I will bury myself.

Song lyrics in description from: Liquid Lunch by Caro Emerald. Good artist.

Just something that I worked on while doing chapter 2 of Skype Me (which btdubz if you're a fan of, you should check out my bio for an v important update) that got waY OUT OF HAND OMG?

leave me be i don't even


End file.
